La estrategia
by hino-senpai
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tus tetras bélicas fallan? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Atenea, debía encontrar una forma innovadora de ganar, aunque tal vez necesitará ayuda.


**A** poyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras suspiraba con desanimo, ya había perdido la noción de tiempo, ni recordaba cuanto llevaba ahí sentada, mirando el tablero de ajedrez, esperando, como sí las piezas fueran a cobrar vida mágicamente y empezar a pelear entre sí...No estaría mal, le daría un poco de emoción al juego, la teatralidad no era mala, el drama, la comedia, el perfecto don de la interpretación o eso, decía su hermano. Él lo tenía fácil, sólo debía tocar la lira, inspirar a los poetas, guiar las interpretaciones teatrales, sí, era verdad que de vez en cuando decía alguna profecía o debía ir de aquí para allá curando, pero tampoco era para tanto, no es como si de él dependiera toda una guerra ¡Ja! No, era de ella de quien dependía la guerra, de ella y su cabeza. Se masajeo las sienes con irritación, estaba cansada, no se le ocurría nada, ninguna estrategia surgía en su mente ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? El enemigo había demostrado ser formidable, la astucia de su general le recordaba a Odiseo… ¡Oh Odiseo! Su favorito, aquel que poseía la mente más rápida ¿Qué diría ahora sí la viera? ¡Ella! ¡La grande! ¡La señora de la guerra! "¡Oh creatividad! ¿Por qué me abandonas a mi suerte?" Suerte, la suerte no era un factor determinante en las guerras, la suerte no ganaba batallas, no salvaba vidas, la suerte era superflua, algo meramente decorativo pero ¿Qué otra cosa explicaba tales hazañas? Nunca hubiera pensado, nunca hubiera creído que detrás de ese carácter violente y bruto, se escondería una mente brillante ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Ni Sibil vaticinaría algo así!

Revolvió sus cabellos castaños, desordenando sus ya de por sí desordenadas ondas, quería descansar, cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo le otorgara dulces sueños, ya hacía días que esquivaba sus visitas, hasta Hipnos había ido a verla, preocupada por su falta de sueño, pero tampoco había logrado convencer a la testaruda mujer. Dirigió su mirada a la copa llena de Ambrosía, la recordaba vacía, tal vez Hebe se la había llenado y ni cuenta se había dado. La cogió con la mano, llevando el fino cristal a sus labios, el dulzor del líquido saturó sus sentidos, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante tanta exquisitez, no había palabras suficientes para describir el sabor de la Ambrosía, tampoco para definir lo que provocaba. Un sopor la invadió, lo copa se cayó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el mármol se vio manchando por el color de la bebida así como, los cristales esparcidos por todo el lugar. Entrecerró los ojos, las figuras de ajedrez tomaron vida, pues se estaban moviendo sin ton ni son, al igual que el tablero, lo veía cada vez más cerca, hasta que ya no vio nada, todo estaba negro.

La cabeza de la mujer había caído sobre sus brazos, evitando que se diera un duro golpe contra la mesa de piedra, hubiera dolido de habérselo dado. Su respiración se volvió más lenta, acompasada y su rostro mostró serenidad, una que hacía tiempo que no sentía, estaba dormida y no fue Morfeo o Hipnos quien la esperaba en el mundo onírico, sino otra figura que conocía bien. Un hombre moreno, con el cabello rizado y negro, una pequeña barba, seguramente de unos tres días no más, no llevaba la lanza ni el escudo, es más, iba desarmado, a primera vista, cosa rara en él. Ella frunció ligeramente el cejo, no esperaba verlo allí, no esperaba verlo en ningún lado más que en el campo de batalla, le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Desconocía aquella faceta suya, realmente… ¿Qué conocía de él? Nunca se había parada a tener un conversación con él…una donde no hubiera insultos y acabaran los dos peleando, no podían evitarlo, o eso creía. Miró a su alrededor, estaban en jardín encantador, había algunas columnas rotas aquí y allá, al igual que unas cuantas ninfas, ninguna osó acercarse, sabían quiénes eran y sabían de lo que eran capaces.

\- ¿No crees que deberías dormir? A este paso dejarán de llamarte sapientísima, para llamarte tontísima, no eres infalible sino descansas, así no serás nada útil en la batalla y todo será aburrido - se sentó en el césped y se estiró, no estaba allí para pelear con ella

\- Me has sorprendido con tus tácticas, eso es todo… - murmuró la mujer con leve rubor en sus mejillas, al ver que él otro se sentaba, tomó asiento, aunque un poco alejada de él

\- Todos tenemos nuestros trucos y no todo es blanco ni negro, no sólo soy un bruto que lucha sin ton ni son ¿Sabes? También tengo cabeza ¿Por qué no pruebas algo diferente? Como yo he hecho para dormirte, una estratagema – dicho esto se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su sien y desapareciendo.

La mujer despertó ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida? Se fijó en las piezas de ajedrez, las negras, su rival, estaban pulverizadas, se levantó a toda prisa, cayendo de sus hombros la manta que la estaba tapando, no se había dado cuenta. Sólo una palabra llegó a su mente, un nombre…

Ares


End file.
